l'amour impossible
by ficsmaniak
Summary: d'abord j'averti que c'est la premiere fic sur Naruto que j'ai fait, et que c'est une death fic. sinon: deux co-équipiers,des changements dans leur sentiments/relation, feront-ils les bons choix, sauront-ils faire face à ce changement ensemble comme équip


Il était assis contre cet arbre depuis plusieurs heures déjà, il tenait à sa main droite un livre ouvert, mais pourtant il n'y avait toujours pas jeté un coup d'œil. Dès qu'il s'était installé au somment de la colline donnant sur Konoha, il s'était laissé allé à ses pensées.

Si seulement il avait quelques années en moins, cela simplifierait tellement les choses. Bien qu'il sache ce qui lui arrivait, il ne comprenait ni pourquoi ni comment cela avait pu commencer. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce sentiment auparavant. Quoi que ce qu'il éprouvait rendait habituellement les gens heureux, lui ça l'effrayait. Si seulement ce sentiment n'était pas vis-à-vis cette personne, tout serait beaucoupplus simple.

En effet, depuis quelques temps il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de ce concentré lors des entraînements, même Naruto s'en était aperçu.

*Flashback*

- Kakashi sensei, où avez-vous la tête? Ça ne nous a même pas pris une heure pour vous volez les clochettes!

Le sensei ne sut quoi répondre, puisqu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que les clochettes avaient disparues. Naruto était revenu de son voyage il y a maintenant trois, mais il n'aurait jamaisété capable de battre son senseien temps normal.

-En plus, vous ratez vos jutsu, dit une voix féminine.

-Bon, d'accord, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, avait-il prétendu.

*fin du flashback*

Il avait bien entendu tenté de trouver une solution à son problème, mais il ne pu se résoudre à en choisir une parmi les trois qui s'offrait à lui.

--------------------

Quelques livres serrés dans ses bras, tête basse elle marchait sans but précis au travers des rues de son village depuis quelques heures déjà, ne remarquant point ses amis qui la saluaient. Elle était là, mais sans vraimenty être.

Elle rêvassait beaucoup depuis uncertain temps. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle avait été placée dans la fameuse équipe 7. Mais tellement dechose se sont passé depuis.

Il y a d'abord eu toutes ses missions en compagnies de ses amis et de leur sensei, puis il y a eu l'épreuve pour devenir chunin, ensuite le départ de Sasuke pour aller rejoindre Orochimaru. Par la suite Naruto est parti en entraînement avec Jiraiya, puis maintenant de retours il forme leteam Kakashi à eux trois. Elle était quant à elle devenue plus forte physiquement mais aussi psychiquement et elle avait continué de s'entraîner.

Sasuke lui manquait toujours, mais elle pensait moins à lui, par ailleurs elle ne le voyait plus comme un potentiel amoureux, mais bien comme un ami qui avaitété là pour la protéger. Elle savait qu'il avait vaincu Orochimaru, mais il restait toujours introuvable, probablement recherchait-il maintenant son frère pour prendre sa revanche maintenant qu'il avait acquis la puissant dont il avait besoin.

Mais ce qui la préoccupais ces temps-ci, c'était un tout autres homme que Sasuke, lui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, même dans les moments les plus sombres de sa vie. Il avait été là pour la réconforter et pour l'aider à surmonter l'insurmontable. Quand et comment elle s'en était rendu compte, elle l'ignorait, mais elle était bel et bien en amour avec.

------

-Hey! Sakura! Ça va?

-…

-Sakura!

Une main de posa sur son épaule, ce qui la fit tressaillir.

-Oh! Naruto! C'est toi?

-Ou la la, tu pensais à qui comme ça toi?

-Moi? À personne, pourquoi?

-Eh! Bien, tu n'as pas réagi lorsque je t'ai interpellé.

-Désolé, je suis fatigué, je crois que je vais rentrer.

-D'accord, à demain alors.

-Oui, à demain.

La jeune femme partie, toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Naruto quant à lui, se dirigea vers la colline, il y avait rendez-vous avec sa fiancée Hinata. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il y aperçut quelqu'un, croyant que c'était sa douce (la personneétait non identifiable du à l'arbre) il courut pour aller la rejoindre, mais il s'aperçut que c'était son sensei.

-Bonjour Kakashi sensei!

-…

-Ah! Non! Pas un autre! KAKASHI SENSEI!!!

-Pas besoin d'hurler Naruto!

-Eh! C'est que vous ne m'aviez pas répondu lorsque je vous ai interpellé! À qui pensiez-vous comme ça?

-Euh… moi? À personne, je lisais comme tu vois.

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas dupe.

Kakashi regarda son ancien élève avec un regard interrogateur.

-Votre livre, il est à l'envers! Alors je ne crois pas que vous lisiez et avec les derniers entraînements, je crois qu'il y a vraiment quelqu'un (ou plutôt quelqu'une) là-dessous.

Kakashi regarda sa montre.

-Oh! Tu as vu l'heure, je dois y aller, mentit-il à son ami avant dedisparaître dans un amas de fumée.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il vit sa douce arriver.

-Oh! Salut Hina! Tu as passée une belle journée, demanda-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou?

-Oui mon cœur, et toi?

-Oui, mais je me fais du souci pour Sakura et Kakashi, ils sont plutôt distrait et ont souvent l'air absent ces temps-ci…

-Je crois que ça va se régler, laisse le temps agir, dit-elle avec un sourire malice car elle avait tout compris. (mais surtout Sakura lui en avait parlé)

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça?

-L'expérience.

-Ah! Bon.

-Allez viens, on va faire notre pique-nique.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-------

Le soleil se levait à peine sur le village, mais Sakura était déjà debout depuis une heure ou deux. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire le vide, ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. Elle avait donc rangé sa chambre, puis maintenant que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, elle allait pouvoir se rendre dans le jardin pour perfectionner son lancer de shuriken.

--------

Toc….toc….toc…

Toc…toc…toc…

*mais qui est-ce qui peut bien mener autant de vacarme à cette heure aussi matinale, pensa Kakashi en se réveillant, euh… d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je fais sur ce toit???*

Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut les lieux. La veille, il avait souffert d'insomnie alors il avait décidé de flâner dans les rues de son cher village. Puis lorsqu'il s'arrêta il était devant la maison de son ancienneélève… impossible pour lui de partir de là, alors il alla sur le toit de la maisonnette en face de celle de jeune femme aux cheveuxroses. Sur le toit il l'avait aperçu, elle semblait dans le même état que lui, mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer, que lui dirait-il si elle venait à découvrir que son coéquipier l'espionnait à une heure aussi tardive… surement elle le traiterait de pervers et ne voudrais plus jamais le voir… quel dommage, il aurait tant aimé pouvoir tout lui avouer… mais avec toutes les années qui les séparent, ce serait surement mal vu et surtout, ce ne serait pas sain, même si elle était une adulte maintenant et qu'elle avaitencore murie, ce ne serait pas bien. Il continua à laisser son imagination divaguer puis, il finit par s'endormir sur le toit de la maisonnette en pensant à la fille qui habitait son cœur depuis quelques mois déjà.

-----

-Ah! Ce n'est pas vrai! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi aujourd'hui?? Pourquoi je ne suispas capable de mettre au moins un shuriken dans la cible… la je les plante n'importe où sauf dans le tronc… mère et père vont vouloir me faire la peau…

En effet, cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle pratiquait et elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre une seule de ses armes dans la cible. Par contre elle avait réaménagé le jardin de sa mère… même le cerisier de la cour arrière n'avait puy échapper. Elle continuait cependant à faire ses essais… avec toujours le même résultat; un trou de plus dans le jardin et des troncs toujours intacts.

** Je ferais mieux d'aller prendre une ballade pour me détendre, je vais devenir folle. **

Ce qu'elle fit, elle partit dans lesplus petites rue de Konoha. À un certain moment, elle sortit sont kunaï, elle était dans une ruelle très sombre, mais elle sentait la présence de quelqu'un qui la suivait.

-Qui…qui est là? Qui que vous soyez sortez de votre cachette.

-Range ton arme, elle ne te sera d'aucune utilité contre moi, dis une voix dansla pénombre.

-Je suis un ninja, j'ai de grande capacité, alors montrez-vous que je puisse constatez par moi-même si cet arme me sera ou non d'une quelconque utilité.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal, Sakura, s'il te plaît range ton kunaï.

-Comment savez-vous mon nom?

-Tu ne reconnais pas la voix de ton coéquipier…

-Kakashi… que fais-tu dehors à une heure aussi matinale, dit-elle rougissant.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

-Euh… en fait je n'arrivais pas à dormir et mon lancer de shuriken était nul ce matin… alors je me suis dit qu'une balade me ferait le plus grand bien. Et toi?

-Eh! Bien, je me suis fais réveillé par les rayons du soleil et je me sentais mal alors j'ai décidé de faire une promenade et c'est alors que je t'ai aperçu.

-Et là vous vous êtes dis, bah pourquoi ne pas lui foutre la trouille tantqu'à y être?

-Euh… non pas tout à fait, je me suis juste dis que tant qu'à me promener seul, je pouvais bien passer du temps avec ma précieuse coéquipière.

*Est-ce que j'ai dit ça à voix haute moi?*

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur Sakura, elle était devenue toute rouge, alors il comprit qu'effectivement il l'avait dit tout haut. Il regardait attentivement la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui afin d'y déceler un indice sur sa réaction, mais elle tardait à venir. Il commençait à se demander ce qui se passait quand soudain il remarqua une larme perler dans l'œil gauche de Sakura.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit quelquechose qu'il ne fallait pas, risqua-t-il?

-Non, je cherche simplement à comprendre si tu disais cela comme ami ou plutôt pour une autre raison et si c'est pour la raison que j'espère, pourquoi sommes-nous si abstrait dans la façon de le faire remarquer à l'autre… je suis à court de mot pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Depuis un certain temps déjà je pense à mes sentiments envers toi, mais je n'arrive pas à les mettre en ordres. Mais voilà que tu me dis unsimple mot qui me chamboule. J'espère ne pas m'être trompée dans tes intentions avec ce magnifique mot. Car voilà, ce qui me rend si nulle durant mes entraînements c'est que je suis amoureuse de toi Kakashi, finit-ellepar dire.

Il était bouche bée, il ne se doutait pas qu'unsimple mot puisse engendrer une déclaration d'amour de la part de cette femme qu'il aimait tant depuis bientôt six mois.

-Au début, Sakura j'ai pu résister à mes sentiments, mais depuis plusieurs semaines, cela se fait de plus en plus difficile. Je t'ai connu il y a plusieurs années déjà. En fait, je t'ai déjà gardé. Tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas car tu avais à peine deux ans. Tu étais mignonne avec tes petits cheveuxroses. Tu adorais jouer à l'extérieur et moi j'adorais faire lebaby-sitter. Puis, tu as grandi et tes parents n'ont plus eu besoin d'unbaby-sitter. Ensuite, on m'a nommé responsable de l'équipe 7 qu'ellesurprise ce fut de te retrouver devant moi. Tu avais tellement changée, mais à ce moment je ne voyais en toi quela petite fille adorant être à l'extérieur et qui riait de mes cheveux tout blanc. Puis, au fil des missions, j'ai vu en toi la femme que tu étais en train de devenir. Tranquillement mais surement je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments debaby-sitter et de sensei était déjà bien loin derrière moi, Sakura, je t'aime. Je suis amoureux fou de toi, je sais que j'ai 14 ans de plus que toi, mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de tout ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, ils avaient envie de s'embrasser tout les deux, mais ils ne savaient pas si cela était raisonnable. Les mots qui revenaient sans arrêt dans leurs têtes étaient deux courts mots, mais ils les faisaient craindre tant de choses. Et si? Si ça ne fonctionnait pas que se passerait-il? S'ils étaient séparés au cours d'une mission, comment réagiraient-ils? Est-ce que leur liaison nuirait au bon développement des futures missions? Et si? Tant de questions sans réponses s'offraient à ces deux jeunes gens. Puis une réponse leur vient en tête, un vieux proverbe; qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. C'est alors que Kakashi retira son masque et s'approcha de Sakura. Elle fit un pas vers l'arrière, elle contempla le visage de l'homme qu'elle appréciait, il avait de fines lèvres, ainsi qu'un joli nez. Après s'être imprégné de chacun de ses traits, elle se rapprocha de lui pour qu'enfin leurs lèvres s'unissent dans un doux baiser passionnel. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle lui sourit, il venait de remettre son masque.

-Tu sais, tu n'as rien à cacher. Tu as un si joli visage. Tes traits sont fins. Tous les hommes seraient jaloux de toi.

-Eh! Bien, peut-être est-cela cause qui me pousse à porter un masque, dit-il mesquinement.

-Un jour, tu devras me raconter pourquoi tu le portes.

-Je te le promets.

-Oh! Non, on vaêtre en retard pour l'entraînement, s'exclama Sakura.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on a du temps.

-Parles pour toi, Naruto va bien se douter de quelquechose simoi j'arrive en retard. Pour toi, il s'en fiche, tu es toujoursen retard, dit-elle avec un joli sourire en coin.

-Bien alors vas-y et moi, je ferais comme à l'habitude.

-D'accord, dit-elle avant de voler un furtif baiser à son amoureux.

*Terrain d'entraînement de la Kakashi team*

Naruto était là s'entraînant à lancer ses kunaïs sur des demi-troncs d'arbre. Il ne se posait pas trop de questions concernant leretard de Kakashi, mais il commençait à s'inquiéter pour son amie aux cheveuxroses. Puis, il la vit. Elle arrivait en courant.

-Désolé, mon cadran n'a pas sonné ce matin, mentit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Kakashi n'est pas arrivé, comme d'habitude.

-Oh… il est toujoursen retard de toute manière. Mais j'ai une petite idée, viens approches toi.

Alors Naruto s'approcha et Sakura lui expliqua son plan.

-C'est une excellente idée, dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui est une excellente idée, dit une voix derrière eux.

-Euh… rien, mais vous êtesen retard Kakashi, répliqua Sakura.

-Eh! Bien… j'ai croisé…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir saphrase que Naruto sauta par derrière pour lui mettre la main sur la bouche.

-Y'en a marre de vos excuses bidons. Mettez votre cadran20 minutes plus tôt pour les prochains entraînements!!!

-Bon d'accord!

-Ah! Et j'oubliais, au lieu de lire vos livres réservés à une certaine catégorie d'âge et écrit par un certain ermite pas net, couchez-vous plus tôt!

-Et sinon que vas-tu faire mon petit Naruto?

-Ça vous le saurez bien assez tôt, mais je peux vous en donnez un avant goût.

Sur ce Naruto se mit à chatouiller notre cher Kakashi (eh, oui, c'est mon préféré… à savoir pourquoi ^.-).

-C'est bon, c'est promis j'arriverai plus jamais en retard, mais s'il te plaît Naruto arrêtes, supplia le sensei.

-Très bien, j'arrête, mais n'oubliez pas, une promesse c'est une promesse.

-On s'y met à l'entraînement, demanda soudainement une voixderrière les deux hommes.

-Non, répondit une voix qui leurs étaient familière.

-Comment ça Shikamaru?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de toi et Kakashi pour une mission top secrète.

-Et moi je fais quoi pendant ce temps, demanda Naruto?

-Tu me remplaces à l'académie.

-Oh! Ce n'est pas vrai!

-Eh! Oui, tu aurais dû y penser à deux fois avant de signer le contrat avec Tsunade-sama.

Sakura et Naruto avait été promu au rang de chunin l'an dernier. C'est alors que le cinquième Hokage en avait profité pour faire signer un contrat de remplacement pour l'académie en cas de besoin à Naruto. En fait, elle manquait cruellement de professeur pour lesninjas en devenir.

Bien que déçu, Naruto se dirigea vers lebureau, qu'il considérait toujours comme étant son futur lieu detravail, pour prendre du service.

Shikamaru expliqua donc aux deuxninjas en quoi consistait la mission. Ils avaient le choix d'accepter ou de refuser. Après un furtif regard, ils dirent en chœurs qu'ils acceptaient la mission. Ils partirent donc tous trois chacun de leur côté pour rassembler leurs affaires. C'était unesimple mission pour les troisninjas, mais cela valait la peine de s'éloigner du village pour pratiquement une ou deux semaines, question d'apprivoiser leurs sentiments. De plus, Shikamaru les laisseraient seuls dès qu'ils seraient arrivés à Suna. Il devait partir avec Temari pour une mission dans les déserts et eux devaient prendre la relève de la sécurité du Kazekage. Les habitués à ce poste étant tombés malade. (Ben quoi, la gastro ça cours vite!!!)

Après une semaine, Shikamaru revint de mission ettransmit une bonne nouvelle aux membres de la Kakashiteam. Ils avaient une semaine de vacance, ordre de leur Hokage. Ils furent ravis de la nouvelle. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que faire du camping pourrait être intéressant, Shikamaru irait quant à lui avec Temari faire une nouvelle mission. Ils réunirent donc leur matériel et partirent en direction de la forêt la plus proche.

Très rapidement, ils montèrent la tente. Kakashi laissa sa douce se reposer et lui alla chercher du bois pour alimenter le feu. Lorsqu'il revint, Sakura s'était assoupi, sûrement épuisée dû à leur peu de repos lors de la dernière mission. Il la prit donc dans ses bras forts et puissants, la posant dans la tente, puis il en ressorti pour réfléchir.

À l'instant même où il mit le pied à l'extérieur, il se mit sur ses gardes car il venait d'entendre un craquement venant de l'ouest. Il fit donc unclone pour qu'il aille vérifier ce qui se passait. Aussitôt qu'il eut le rapport, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devait aller réveiller Sakura, il aurait sûrement besoin d'elle. Elle se leva péniblement mais en état d'alerte vu ce que son amoureux venait de lui raconter. C'est alors qu'unninja à l'aura très noir ce présenta près d'eux.

-C'est aujourd'hui que toi, fils de croc blanc, tu payeras pour les crimes que ton père à commis envers mes aînés, en leurs ôtant toutes dignités au combat, en les laissant en vie après de telles humiliations.

-Et tu crois être en mesure de battre deux ninjas expérimentés.

-Seul, je n'aurais même pas osé me présenter devant cet homme, sa réputation le devance beaucoup trop.

-Mais avec moi, il n'y a aucun danger, n'est-ce pas? Fit une voix familière aux ninjas de Konoha.

-…

Nos ninjas n'osèrent point se retourner. Ils en avaient envie, mais ils s'en sentaient incapables. Cette voix leur rappelait tant de vieux souvenirs… doucement, Sakura tourna la tête, mais c'était bien ce dont elle redoutait le plus au monde. Cette personne elle l'avait oublié des années auparavant et voilà qu'il réapparaissait sans crier garde. Mais pourquoi avait-il décidé de les éliminer… il n'en avait pourtant aucun motif.

-Sakura, tu me déçois beaucoup, je croyais que tu m'étais toujours réservé. Tu me l'avais pourtant promis, tu m'avais fait la promesse de m'attendre. Je t'ai cru tu sais, rigola l'homme en question.

-J'ai changée Sa…Sasuke, j'ai changée, je ne suis plus la jeune fille pleurnicharde et dévouée à ton service que j'étais avant!

-Alors pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Car je ne veux pas voir le pauvre minable que tu es devenu en combattant aux côtés d'Orochimaru!

S'en suivit unlong silence, choqué pour certains d'autres avait peurs de la réaction de Sasuke.

-Peut-être que je t'ai admirée, mais j'étais loin de me douté que tu tromperais, trahirais pour être plus exacte ton village pour arriver à ton but; tuer Itachi. En prenant une voie aussi minable que celle de te détourner de nous, tu as tout perdu, mon admiration, mais aussi tes amis; ceux qui te servaient de famille. Mais tu étais trop…

-SUFFIT!!!

-Aurais-tu peur de la vérité Sa-Su-Ke?

Il ne répondit pas à cette provocation, en fait il agit. Il se dirigea à une vitesse fulgurante sur Kakashi et lui asséna un coup de katana dans le flanc. Celui-ci arrêta de respirer quelques secondes. Sakura s'excusa auprès de son amoureux, puis elle concentra du chakra dans son poing gauche, elle donna un coup majestueux à l'autre homme. Celui-ci s'envola à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il se tenait un instant auparavant, il était mort sur le coup. Sans laisser paraître sa surprise, le glaçon le plus réputé repris la parole :

-Merci, cela m'éviteras de le tuer plus tard. Je te dois une fière chandelle Sakura. Alors pour te rendre immédiatement la pareille, vu que l'on ne risque pas de se revoir de si tôt, je vais te laisser la vie sauve, par contre, toi, dit-il en se retournant vers Kakashi, je vais régler les dettes de ce jeune homme.

C'est ainsi qu'un grand combat commença entre les deux shinobis. Plus le combat avançait, plus Sasuke prenait l'avantage, mais Kakashi ne se lassait pas abattre non plus. Sakura avait peur de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais elle ne le laissait pas paraître, tout ça parce qu'elle ne voulaitplus être la petite fille qu'elle était et redevenait chaque fois qu'elle voyait ce monstre de Sasuke. C'est ainsi qu'elle se mit à encourager Kakashi et qu'il reprit à nouveau le dessus de la bataille. Malheureusement il ne garda pas l'avantage bien longtemps. Sakura décida donc de s'en mêler, mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et la projeta à quelques mètres delà. Elle tomba inconsciente sous un arbre. Kakashi avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le rythme de Sasuke et le fait de voir sa copine dans les pommes ne l'aidait pas du tout. C'est ainsi que Sasuke en profita et exécuta unetechnique si cruelle que personne ne sauraitdécrire les horreurs qui découlent de ce jutsus machiavélique. (Pour vous cher lecteurs et lectrices, je vais le faire) Toutes les peurs vécues dans le passé des personnes présente (consciente ou non) renaissaient comme si elles étaient en train de se produire. C'est ainsi que désorganisé, Kakashi se fit prendre dans une illusion de Sasuke qui avait réussi à reproduire l'arcane lunaire de son aîné. Après avoir libéré son ancien sensei qui était tombé lui aussi inconscient, il planta son katana dans la poitrine du Junín. C'est à ce moment que Sakuras'éveilla. Elle courut vers les deux hommes, asséna une droite monumentale à Sasuke qui, après s'être réveillé grimpa à un arbre pour regarder la jeune fille pleurer et s'épuiser en tenta de ranimer vainement son amoureux. Après plusieursminutes, elle comprit qu'il était trop tard alors elle se leva, détourna son regard de Kakashi, puis sauta dans l'arbre où était perché le déserteur de Konoha.

-Tu n'as donc plus aucun cœur Sasuke. Je te savais cruel, mais au point de tuer ceux qui étaient autrefois ta famille… tu me déçois et c'est pour cela que tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

-Elle lui asséna un coup de pied sous la ceinture pour qu'il tombe par terre, mais Sasuke avait prévu le coup… ainsi leclone s'envolaen poussière.

-Quoi, tu as misérablement repris l'attaque de celui qui fut ton meilleur ami à une époque, quel lâche tu fais. Tu as peur de te battre contre une fille, qui plus est, que tu trouvais et trouves toujours faible et sans intérêt! Hurla-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un minable UCHIWA tu vas me le payer je te le jure.

C'est ainsi que la haine s'introduitpour la première fois dans le cœur de Sakura. Après l'enterrement de celui qui fut le seul homme à véritablement entrer dans le cœur de Sakura, on ne la revit plus. Quelques rumeurs circulent dans les bruissements de feuilles, qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un rose éclatant aurait été en quête d'une revanche des plus sanguinaires. Mais cette rumeur cessa de circuler il y a un an lorsque l'on retrouva le corps du dernier homme possédant des pupilles rouges, du moins, c'est ce que l'on raconte entre les branches. Mais qu'en est-il vraiment? Personne ne le saura jamais.


End file.
